Different
by JennyStone302
Summary: One moment. That's all it took for Sydney Millers life to become a supernatural rollercoaster. To become different. Liam/OC (Season 4)
1. Muted (Part 1)

"Can I sit here?"

Sydney Miller startled as a strong voice speak out from beside her, she pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and brought her face away from the bus window to look over and be met with bright blue orbs that belonged to a handsome boy with brown hair as he stood beside the seat she was half occupying.

"Uh, yeah, of course" She stumbled out as she moved her bag so he could sit, and within seconds the yellow bus that they were riding jolted to a start. He sat without another word and looked ahead. But Sydney, deciding the silence was to uncomfortable, spoke out.

"I'm Sydney" She said lightly facing him, he turned to her, giving her a once over before replying.

"Liam" He stated, short and simple.

"You're the kid who transferred at the beginning of the semester right?" She asked. Liam gave her a questioning look, not wanting anyone to pry into his personal life, but only saw pure curiosity in her eyes and responded.

"Yeah"

Sydney looked around for a moment before landing her eyes on the lacrosse stick poking out of his bag.

"You play lacrosse" Her question was more of a statement as she motioned to his back pack.

"Yeah" Liam said smirking at the new topic.

"Are you any good?" Was her reply as she tilted her head slightly.

"I'm great" He stated in a cocky voice. Sydney chuckled lightly at his confidence, and nodded sarcastically.

"Right" She said smirking at him.

"If you don't believe me you'll just have to come to try outs today" He said as the bus screeched to a halt. She gave a smirk before standing up and pulling her back pack over her shoulder.

"I just might do that"

Sydney bit her lip as she sat down at the stands, barely noticing as two juniors by the names of Kira and Malia, sat behind her on the bleachers.

"Terrible. Horrifying. Pathetic. Unbelievably pathetic. Is that everyone?" Coach Finstock asked as a final boy, known as Stiles, finished the running panting harshly. "Yup, that's everyone"

Sydney's eyes landed on Liam as he continued doing push ups with a determined look on his face as his gaze landed on her in the stands. She wiggled her fingers and he smiled at her.

"Whats wrong with you?" Sydney couldn't help but over hear the older girls as they began conversing.

"Me? Nothing." Kira responded rocking back and forth slightly.

"You reek of anxiety" Malia stated. "And it's distracting, whats going on?"

"Scott and I sorta had this thing happen but it wasn't't really a thing, and now I'm starting to think it was never anything at all" Kira said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Malia asked. "What do you want it to be?"

"More" Kira simply replied. Not being able to hold the silence much longer Sydney turned around.

"Sometimes you just have to ask" She said, then looked over the math problem Malia was struggling with. "Oh, and x equals 38 not 62"

"Who **are** you" Malia asked the young blonde in front of them.

"Sydney Miller. It's a pleasure" Malia nodded satisfied.

Sydney returned her attention to the field where a junior named Stiles was attempting to pick up the ball with his stick before all together giving up and leaning down and putting it in the net of the stick. He squinted in concentration as he took a stepped up and hurled the ball forward, right into the goalies stick. Sydney snorted in laughter before watching as Liam smartly picked up the ball and swiftly sending it crashing it into the net, she cheered and he looked over giving her a smirk and a wink. A few more players went and then it was Scott McCall's turn and he picked up the ball and took position before sending the ball soaring towards the goal only to hit the metal post holding the net.

"Nice McCall" Garret, whom Sydney knew from math class, said sarcastically.

"Hey Garrett" Stiles replied. "Shut up"

Liam then began to continuously make perfect shots each time looking over to make sure Sydney witnessed them, which she did and each time gave him a bright smile. Although Scott on the other hand began consistently missing them and Sydney couldn't help but agree with Kira as she said.

"Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team? Or good?"


	2. Muted (Part 2)

_Tweet!_

Sydney watched carefully as Finstock called the team to order and telling Scott and Stiles to take the long sticks and cover goal. She then took interest as they made fools of the next three players including Garrett, before Liam stepped up with a determined look. He swung the stick back and forth in front of him, uprooting the grass, before quickly picking up the ball and racing forward. He got around Stiles with a flourish of the lacrosse stick and dodging out of range, then past Scott as he moved the stick around his body as he spun once before letting the ball fly pass the goalie and into the net. Sydney cheered loudly and Liam looked over smirking proudly, but suddenly Malia stood and began to protest.

"That was luck!" She shouted to Coach who turned around to look at her. "Do over!"

"Sweet heart there's no do overs this is practice" Finstock stated turning around.

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles" Malia shouted confidently.

"I'll take that action" Coach Finstock nodded. "Hey! Get back in there Liam!"

Liam nodded and went to the front again, he gave Sydney a quick look of cockiness before turning to the two juniors before him. He swooped the ball into his net and raced forward, easily sliding by Stiles and turning around only to be forced off his feet and flipped backwards landing with a sickening crunch. Sydney cried out and rushed forward leaving the stands along with a crowd of others as she strode over to the field.

"Don't move! Don't touch him!" Finstock yelled as he sprinted forward.

"I'm okay Coach, I'm alright" But this statement was proven wrong as Liam cried out in pain as he stood. Scott and Stiles pulled his arms over there shoulders as Liam spoke again. "I think it's my leg"

"We'll take him to the nurse" Stiles said, and Finstock pointed towards the school as they began pulling him away.

"You guys, take a- go and- take a lap! Start running around the field! Stupid!" Coach Finstock growled in anger picking up a ball and chucking it at the stands. Sydney gasped as it nearly made contact with Malia's but luckily enough Kira moved her stick and caught just in time as Sydney sighed in relief.

"Good catch!" He said then motioned with his arms. "Hey! Throw it back"

Kira gave the ball and stick a look before sending it forward pelting Finstock in the gut and he fell to the floor out of breath but not before wheezing out for somebody to ask if she's ever played lacrosse. Sydney who had still been standing on the field quickly went back to bleachers, picking up her stuff when her phone buzzed.

_Late shift, come to hospital after your done ~Mom_

Sydney replied with 'Okay' and contemplating whether or not to check on Liam but decided on the latter and she began slowly walking to the hospital.

Once arriving at the Hospital, she began walking down the hall to the hallway her mother usually occupied. She was just about to turn the corner when she ran right into Ms. McCall.

"I'm so sorry" Sydney said.

"It's fine" Ms. McCall responded with a smile. "Oh yeah, your mothers in surgery so you can just wait in the lobby"

Sydney nodded saying good bye to Ms. McCall and began aimlessly wandering down the halls before passing a door with a familiar face and stopping, she turned to look at a poster on the wall as she listened to the conversation between Liam and the doctor

"It's broken isn't it?" Liam asked helplessly as he slouched down. The doctor shrugged lightly.

"It's definitely going to need an x-ray" He said calmly.

"It's broken and it's my fault" Liam said crossing his arms over his uninjured leg.

"You want to tell me what happened?" The doctor asked looking Liam in the eye.

"Went against two juniors" he summed up, and Sydney sighed in despair at his sad tone, Scott suddenly walked up to the door not entering but standing off to the side hearing the conversation as well but not taking notice to Sydney. "One of them is captain of the team"

"Liam, remember what we always saw play smart not hard" The doctor said resting his hand on Liam's shoulder.

"You mad at me?" Liam asked.

"No of course not" The medical expert replied "Although your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse but let's wait for the x-ray before we panic, and trust me I have more reason to panic then you"

The seeing Liam's resigned face, spoke again.

"It's not over yet, wait for the x-rays" The he left the room leaving Liam in thought. Sydney desperately wanted to talk to him but with Scott standing there, she decided it was too risky. But right after that thought Scott's phone buzzed and he talked urgently for a few moments before leaving in a rush, seeing it as perfect opportunity, Sydney walked into Liam's room and smiled at the surprised look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"My mom works here" She said simply before looking at his ankle. "Are you going to be alright?"

Liam gave a sigh and a shrug. "I don't know"

Sydney looked down for a moment before meeting Liam's eyes and responding with a smile.

"For what it's worth, you are pretty great" Liam chuckled and smiled at her.

"Tha-_roar!"_

"What the hell was that?" Sydney asked turning towards the door, Liam slid off the bed despite the protest in his ankle, and followed her out into the hallway.

"Hello? Anyone there" He called out, he turned his head only to be met with a boy with razor sharp teeth and glowing white eyes. Sydney screamed and Liam held her to him as the creature advanced grabbing them by there necks and dragging them to the staircase and up to the roof. Once up there, the cannibalistic beast held to throats tightly choking them.

"Get back!" The creature yelled as Scott burst from the doors, eyeing the struggling Sydney and Liam.

"You don't have to do this" Scott said, trying to stop the monster. "Whatever you are we can help you"

"Wendigo's don't need help" It growled. "We need food"

It then quickly threw Sydney to the floor knocking her into a immobilizing daze and then throwing Liam off the roof as Scott leaped forward shoving the Wendigo aside as he gripped onto Liam's forearms to try and pull him up. But the Wendigo had other ideas as it pulled Scotts arms back as Liam began slipping.

"I can't hold on!" Liam yelled as his right hand slipped completely and his left began to fail him too and Sydney watched helplessly. But moments before Liam went hurtling down towards the ground Scott sunk his teeth into Liam's wrist and the younger boy cried out in agony. But no sooner had Scott dug his teeth into Liam, the restraints on his arms were lifted and he quickly whipped Liam back onto the roof. Scott turned to the Wendigo as a hand reached out and pulled a tomahawk out of its back and Scotts eyes followed the figure as it turned around putting up a silencing finger over its mouth less face and disappearing around the corner. Scott then looked towards the recently bitten freshman who had placed Sydney's head into his lap as she went unconscious and he gripped tightly onto his wrist, gasping in pain. And 5 words went through both Scott and Liam's minds as they froze in there spots.

What the hell just happened?


	3. The Benefactor (Part 1)

Sydney noticed three things when she regained conscious. The first being that she was immobilized with duct tape, the second being that she was in a bathtub, and the third being that she was sitting on top of something warm. Sydney quickly turned her head around and looked right into the bright blue eyes of Liam, who also had duct tape around his feet, arms, and over his mouth. Sydney began to squirm and hastily but slowly rip the duct tape with her nails when she heard the faint voices of Scott and Stiles down stairs.

"Like I said I told my dad everything I could" Stiles.

"But you didn't tell him about Liam or the girl?" Scotts voice questioned.

"You barely told me about Liam or the girl" Sydney heard Stiles faintly say. "What'd you do with them anyway?"

"There upstairs" Scott replied.

"Doing what?" Stiles interrogated.

"Laying down" Was Scotts smart response as they came thundering upstairs and moments later the shower curtain was pulled back. Sydney began breathing heavily as the two stared at them, before Stiles closed the curtain again and walked out of the bathroom and from the sounds sat on Scotts bed.

"So you bit Liam" Stiles stated.

"Yeah" Scott quietly agreed.

"Then you kidnapped both of them" Stiles added on.

"Yeah" Scott said again.

"And you brought them here" Was the finishing phrase.

"I panicked" Scott sighed out.

"This isn't gonna end with us burying the pieces of there bodies in the middle of desert is it?" This time both Sydney and Liam began making desperate noises of protest.

"As a reminder this is why I always come up with the plans, your plans suck" Stiles pointed out.

"I know, which is why I called you" Scott replied. "So what do we do?"

And with that said the two entered the bathroom again Scott first grabbing Sydney and tossing her over his shoulder as she wiggled around desperately, he set her down on his bed in a sitting position. They then placed a chair in front of her and dragged Liam out and fit the duct tape to the chair. From there they began speaking.

"Liam and girl I don't know the name of... We're going to take the tape off, if you scream it goes back on. If you stay quiet, it stays off. Got it?" Stiles asked as he switched his gaze back and forth between the girl and boy, they both nodded in agreement and Stiles took the tape off Liam as Scott pulled the tape off Sydney.

"Okay Liam and, what's your name?" Stiles started then stopped to look at Sydney, she went to reply when Liam beat her to it.

"Her names Sydney" He said in a slightly protective tone. Stiles nodded slowly.

"Okay, you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight and more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things tonight, do you understand?" Stiles questioned.

"Not really" Liam said as Sydney just sat with a confused expression.

"Good. That's good" Stiles nodded as Scott turned to him.

"I don't understand either" He said.

"Maybe you should tell him" Stiles pointed at Scott.

"Tell me what" Liam asked harshly.

"Liam, what happened, what I did to you, which I had to do in order to save you, it's going to change you" Scott explained.

"Unless it kills you" Stiles added as an afterthought. "Shouldn't have said that"

"What?" Liam asked softly, he then began to sniffle lightly, and Sydney caught on to what he was doing and slowly started ripping the tape again this time slower so Scott and Stiles wouldn't see her.

"Is he crying?" Stiles wondered in a disbelieving tone. Scott quickly kneeled down next to him, falling for it instantly.

"Liam, it's going to be okay, your not going to die" He soothed.

"Probably not" Stiles finished getting down next to Scott, and was met with a 'are you serious' look.

"Stiles" Scott stated. "Stop it"

"Possibly" Stiles tried to amend.

"Will you just help me untie him?" Scott was met with a quick 'yup' as they quickly unwrapped the blubbering boy.

"Liam you okay" Scott asked as Stiles apologized lowly. Liam didn't respond as he turned to face Sydney and they quickly shared a look as Liam gripped the chair tightly.

"Duck" He whispered to her as he swung the around slamming it into Scott right after Sydney rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

"Liam! What the he-" Stiles was cut off as Liam socked him in the jaw sending him tumbling to the floor. He then raced put of the room as the two juniors scrambled up and chased after him. Sydney, who was still on the floor, gripped onto one of the chair shards and used it to rip the tape as she heard thuds and clatters down stairs. Once all the tape was off she raced out of the room to see Scott and Stiles laying on the floor staring at the open door as Liam sprinted away from the house, Sydney stood on top of the stairs with her arms crossed and called down to the boys of the ground.

"Can someone please tell me what hell is going on?" And after saying that simple line Sydney was met with a long story about bites, kanimas, darachs, alpha packs, and a nogitsune.


	4. The Benefactor (Part 2)

Sydney didn't see Liam on the bus the next day and wasn't sure what to think when his usual spot was taken by Sydney's friend Mason, she talked with him, Garrett, and Violet on occasion and could be considered friends with them, but Sydney had always been a slightly introverted girl who usually sat at home or at the hospital as her mom worked since her father died when she was 5 and her mom worked longer for overtime pay. As the bus parked at the school Sydney had decided to walk with Mason as they discussed there english assignment.

"I'm not watching another movie on a friday night" Garret complained as he walked into the school.

"You do remember we're freshman right" Mason asked, turning away from Sydney. "Yeah, we just got off the school bus, we're not exactly gonna be hittin' the clubs till 4 am"

"Okay, moving on" Violet said changing subject. "Movie at your place at 9, Sydney you should come too"

Sydney who had been standing near by looked up at Violet who was waiting for the shorter girls answer

"Uh yeah, maybe" She said shrugging. Violet smiled and dragged Garrett away as Sydney and Mason stood there.

"So for en-" Mason started but stopped when Liam came sprinting up gripping onto one of the support beams near them.

"Hey, Liam, why weren't you on the bus?" Mason asked as Liam fought to catch his breath.

"Uh, I ran" Liam replied hoisting his bag onto his shoulder.

"You ran three miles to school?" Mason asked suspiciously.

"I just started running" He shrugged.

"Guess your legs okay" Mason continued "What happened to your arm?"

Sydney's eyes followed Liam as he looked around his surroundings. He then began breathing shallow and holding onto the railing for support, Sydney and Mason shared a look as they stepped up to him.

"Dude, are you alright?" Mason asked the gasping boy.

"Liam? Are you okay?" Sydney wondered gently, as she placed her hand on his shoulder, but also tensed at the thought of him turning in the middle of the school"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later, I gotta get to class" And either consciously or not Liam gripped Sydney's hand in his and began pulling her with him. She looked at Mason with a shrug and let Liam drag her into the building.

Scott, who had watched the whole scenario, chased the duo inside as Liam rushed to get away and ran inside the school.

"Hey! Liam!" Stiles called out as he came around the bend and Liam sighed as he realized he was cornered.

"We need to talk" Scott started but Liam cut him off.

"No, you need to back the hell off, both of you" He said as he pulled Sydney closer to him.

"Can you just listen for one second?" Scott asked. "Please?"

Liam gave a 'what' motion' and Scott continued.

"Liam. We're brothers now"

"What?" Liam looked at Scott like he was crazy and Stiles muttered 'Oh god' to himself. "What are you talking about? We just met and you bit me"

"The bite- The bite is a gift" Scott tried again but Stiles stopped him.

"Scott stop. Please stop" He then turned to Liam. "you- you, we're trying to help you, you little runt"

"By kidnapping me and Sydney?"

"To clarify, Scott kidnapped you. I aided and imbedded" Stiles 'clarified'. Sydney scoffed and Stiles rolled his eyes at her.

"Liam I've gone through this before , something's happening to you, something big" Scott said.

"Nothings happening to me" Liam said ripping off the bandage to reveal nothing but his smooth skin. "Nothing"

"I'll see you in class" He muttered to Sydney, letting go of her, and turning around and rushing away. Sydney then turned to the two boys in front of her.

"Is that supposed to happen?"

"I'm not sharing my basement" Malia stated crossing her arms.

"Technically, isn't it Lydia's basment" Sydney asked.

"And my mom knows how you tore it up last time" Lydia added on.

"Alright, we're gonna use the boat house for Liam, its got support beams we can chain him up to" Scott planned out.

"But how to we get him to the lakehouse if he doesn't trust us?" Kira asked.

"I saw if it keeps him from murdering us we just chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake" Stiles suggested.

"I'm in" Malia mentioned raising her hand.

"We're not killing or kidnapping him" Scott told them.

"So let's be smarter" Lydia told them. "Tell him theres a party and invite him"

"So your gonna ask out a freshman?" Stiles asked Lydia.

"No I'm done with teenage boys" Lydia panned but then looked past the group and smiled. "But I see a certain girl who has that little werewolf wrapped around her finger."

The whole group turned to look at Sydney who was looking back at them with wide eyes.

"What? Oh no, I can't do that" The freshman stumbled out, shaking her head.

"Not dressed like that you can't" The strawberry blonde scoffed eyeing the younger girls outfit. Lydia then promptly gripped Sydney's upper arm and dragged her away with Kira not far behind

"Do I really have to do this?" Sydney asked Lydia as they stood in the girls bathroom, Sydney looked down at the clothes Lydia loaned her.

"Don't whine" Lydia said. "Just be lucky we're the same size"

"You'll be fine" Kira smiled at the younger girl whom she just met. "We just need to get him to Lydia's lake house so he doesn't murder anyone"

"Gotcha" Sydney mumbled lightly and turned to leave but was stopped by Lydia

"Wait. You look great but just..." The fashionista then tugged down the hem of the younger girls shirt a little lower before smiling. "Okay. go"

Sydney sighed as she walked out of the bathroom looking at the classroom door as him and Mason both walked out. She then flipped her hair and started strutting towards them. Liam looked at her with wide eyes as he took in the extra leg and lower neckline with pleasure, then raised his eyebrows as she walked right up to him and gripped his hand.

"He'll meet you at lunch" Sydney told Mason as she pulled Liam away and he was more than happy to follow. Once they turned the corner and the hallway had pretty much cleared out she turned to Liam and leaned on him standing on her toes and raising her lips to his ear.

"So there's a party tonight" She whispered feeling proud of herself as he shivered at the contact.

"Mmmm" Was Liam's reply as Sydney let her mouth slide down his neck in a feather like motion.

"I was wondering of you wanted to go with me?" She asked innocently.

"Okay" Liam answered his voice cracking much to the enjoyment of Sydney. She then reached her hand down and slid it into Liam's pants pocket pulling out his phone and typed in a few things and put it back in his pocket.

"I'll text you later" She said, kissing his cheek and walking away leaving Liam frustrated as the bell rang and students flood into the hallways.


	5. The Benefactor (Part 3)

Sydney wrung her hands as she sat in the back seat of Kira's car with Liam, eyeing the full moon nervously. She noticed with slight anxiety that Liam's shoulders were tensed as he glanced at the radio, which was at a barely audible noise, as though it was too loud.

"It's Lydia Martins lake house" Kira said, attempting to break the silence and causing Liam to flinch at the sound of her voice. "Actually it's her grandmothers lake house, but she's dead so it's okay. I mean it's not okay she's dead. Unless she was in pain"

Kira trailed off, realizing she was saying all the wrong things. Sydney barely listened to Kira talk as she took account how Liam was flinching at every quiet beat coming from the cars speaker and held his hand to his head.

"Can you turn the music down?" Liam asked slightly frantically, clutching his forehead, Sydney quickly and without thought, reached out and took his hand in hers. He relaxed at her touch and seemingly cooled down.

"Turn the music up?" Kira asked turning the noise louder, as she misunderstood the boy. Just then his phone buzzed and Liam jumped at the noise, pulling out his phone looking at it and turning to look down at Sydney who was still clutching his hand.

"Who'd you say was coming to this party?" Liam asked her.

"Uh, everyone" She responded trying to sound happy as she smiled at him. He nodded replying to the text and putting away his phone. Sydney noticed how his breathing was getting harsher as they sat there and fought the urge to move away and instead placed a hand lightly on his arm. He looked down at her, his breathing almost back to normal, and grinned slightly at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Sydney sighed as they pulled into the driveway of Lydia's lake house but was to scared to pull away and let him let go of her as they got out of the car. Liam looked around and was confused at the lack of people.

"Where is everyone?" He questioned Sydney and Kira.

"There here" Kira said. "It's all small party"

"You said everyone was coming" Liam retorted.

"They are" Sydney quickly responded.

"Yeah, there late. We're early so come on" Kira added, looping her arm through Liam's and dragging him along but not before he quickly snatched up Sydney's hand in his. As they all entered the door, Liam took notice of the crazed juniors who kidnapped him along with two others and pieced it together turning back to look at Sydney and Kira.

"Sorry" Kira said and Liam turned to Sydney who shrugged.

"Parties are over rated"

"What the hell is this" Liam asked and although he was slightly mad at her still didn't let go of Sydney's hand.

"Think of it as an intervention" Stiles started clasping his hands together. "You have a problem, Liam"

"And we're the only ones that can help" Scott finished and then began going down the supernatural role call much to Liam's unconsent.

"Werewolf" Liam began listing off what he was just told starting with Scott. "Were-coyote" Pointing to Malia. "Banshee" A motion to Lydia. "Fox" Was said as Liam turned to Kira.

"Kitsune" Kira said with a shrug. "But fox works"

"What are you two?" Liam asked as he looked back and forth from the small girl he was holding hands with and the hyperactive teen standing next to Malia

"Are you kidding me?" Sydney chuckled. "I just found out about all this yesterday when McCall kidnapped us. I am most definitely human"

"For a little while I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil" Stiles said about himself.

"What are you now?" Liam questioned.

"Better..." Stiles trailed off. Liam then noticed the chains and cuffs on the table.

"Are those for me?" He asked eyeing them.

"No. There for me" Malia stated making her eyes glow blue, Liam took a step back at the odd phenomenon and dropped Sydney's hand.

"How'd you do that?" He inquired.

"You'll learn, but for now you need to get through the full moon" Scott told him.

"The moons already out" Liam challenged.

"And your starting to feel something, aren't you?" Was Scotts answer.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nut jobs" Liam said angrily his voice rising with anger. "You guys are out of your frickin' minds! I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care! I'm walking out of this door right now! AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF ANY OF YOU TRY TO STOP ME-"

Liam stopped as he keeled over clutching his head as he cried out in pain.

"What's wrong Liam?" Scott asked as Sydney took a step forward only to be stopped by Kira.

"You don't hear that?" Liam responded and moments later head lights flashed through the windows as Liam fell to the floor and Sydney rushed forward grabbing onto his shoulder in comfort causing him to be able to take a deep breath.

"Did you tell somebody about this?" Lydia questioned.

"My friend Mason" Liam responded through gulps of breath. "You said it was a party"

"And who did Mason invite" Stiles inquired as Kira walked to the window.

"Everyone" She responded and Sydney let go of Liam's shoulder to look out the window. Liam began to turn scraping the floors with his growing barbaric nails.

"The floors. Get him off the floors" Lydia said in alarm taking a step forward only to stop as Liam roared at her.

"We need to get him to the boat house now" Scott and Kira rushed forward grabbing onto Liam. "Sydney grab onto his shoulder or something and come with us"

Sydney gave a questioning glance before doing what she was told grabbing Liam's upper arm and following them to the boat house as Liam relaxed only ever so slightly at her touch. The quartet quickly made it to the boat house and began chaining Liam up, Sydney was forced to step back as Scott and Kira attempted to hold him back.

"I got him, grab his hands" Scott asked of Kira as he struggled to hold the snarling boy down. But with a quick burst of strength Liam broke free and pounced on Scott and started strangling him.

"Liam!" Sydney exclaimed and the wolfed out boy turned to the owner of the voice getting off of Scott and slowly advancing on her. She stood frozen with fear as Liam got closer with his claws extended. He was three feet away when his eyes, that were looking right into Sydney's, flickered back to there original electric blue as he whimpered.

"Sydney" He whispered, but crumpled to the ground as Kira knocked him over the head with a boat paddle.

"Oh god! I didn't kill him, did I?" Kira panicked as she, Scott, and Sydney kneeled to the ground around him.

"No. He's out cold" Scott sighed out.

"I hope Stiles is having better luck" Kira stated. Scott and Kira then lifted Liam up and put his back to the support beam as Sydney chained him up tightly. She sat next to him on Scotts orders as him and Kira sat across from them and fell into small talk as Sydney soon fell asleep and her head unconsciously fell onto Liam's shoulder.


	6. The Benefactor (Part 4)

"They look so young" Kira said softly looking at the sleeping freshman.

"They are" Scott nodded. "There only 15"

"What are we gonna do with him?" Kira asked now talking about only Liam.

"We're gonna help him" Scott replied looking at Kira.

"What if he doesn't want our help?" Kira questioned.

"He will" Scott said then turned his head, his ear pointing towards the house.

"What?" Kira wondered.

"I can hear the music from the house" Scott mentioned smiling lightly.

"What are they playing?" She asked.

"Electronic" Scott shrugged.

"I wish they still played slow songs at parties" Kira said wistfully. "At my old school we used to always have a few"

"Why do you like slow songs?" Scott inquired curiously.

"I was always better at slow dancing" Kira replied.

"Come 'ere" Scott smiled standing up and walking closer to the edge of the dock with Kira following. He then brought out his phone and started up a slow song, and walking up to Kira holding out his hand for her.

"What about them?" Kira asked motioning towards the still passed out Liam and sleeping Sydney.

"They can dance with me next time" Scott said sarcastically. Kira chuckled before taking Scotts hand.

"So how are you so good at staying in control?" She asked as they swayed back and forth.

"A lot of it's about making sure my pulse doesn't get too fast" Scott revealed. "My heart beat doesn't go up"

"So you've mastered it?" Kira tilted her head in curiosity.

"Still takes a lot of concentration" Scott answered.

"So if something distracts you..." Kira trailed off kissing Scott on the cheek.

"I'm un distractible" Scott added with a smirk. Kira then gave Scott a passionate kiss moving her lips with his before pulling away only to have Scott shake his head. Kira raised her eyebrow at Scott before leaning in again but this time going for his ear as she grasped it between her teeth and nibbled on it lightly before pulling away.

"Nothing" Scott pulled off.

"Then why are your eyes glowing?" Kira caught him and Scott smiled lightly and closed his eyes shaking his head as they turned back to there original brown.

"Cheater" Scott accused like a 3 year old.

"I also just heard you growl" Kira mentioned, and Scott turned his head.

"That wasn't me" He said and two seconds later the scream of a girl named Sydney Miller ripped through the air and the pair turned to look at her as she crawled backwards and away from the snarling werewolf Liam.

"Are those chains gonna hold him?" Kira questioned as Sydney ran up to them.

"Uh, yeah, I think" Scott said. "Definitely he can't be that strong"

But as soon as those words were uttered the younger boy ripped the chains off and roared sprinting full speed at them and they all moved as Liam crashed through the window leaving them all in shock as he sprinted away. Scott quickly shot into motion immediately chasing after Liam. Sydney and Kira stood for a moment before Kira spoke.

"Go find Scott and help him with Liam" Kira ordered in a kind voice "I'm gonna go meet up with Lydia"

Sydney nodded and took off racing through the woods listening for Liam's growls, suddenly she stopped after hearing foot steps behind her. She turned quickly only to be met with an older man with a cross bow in hand.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Chris Argent. And _what_ are you" He responded tightening his grip on the crossbow.

"Sydney Miller" The girl replied. "I'm not a what. I'm a she"

Argent nodded and opened his mouth to speak when another roar broke out and the two both raced towards the sounds of the growls, they stopped on top of the hill where Sydney heard Liam yelling at Scott as Liam pinned him to the tree.

"This is all your fault!" Suddenly Argent let loose an arrow, creating sparks above the tree Scott was pinned too, causing Liam to yell and run away. Sydney ran down to Scott and helped him up as Argent walked down the hill.

"How'd you know?" Scott asked him once he was right in front of him.

"I got your text" He said. Sydney gave Scott a questioning glance.

"You texted him about all this?" She asked in the most innocently confused voice ever. Scott smiled awkwardly at her as he turned back to Argent.

"There's a clearing just north of here" He explained "You just have to corral him there and the rest is taken care of"

"What are you going to do?" Scott asked.

"He's your beta, Scott" Argent stated. "The better question is what are you going to do?"

"He won't listen to me" Scott sighed out.

"He will if you start using your own words" Chris said wisely. Just then a scream was heard from the distance.

"Here" Argent spoke handing Scott a remote with one button on it and Scott turned to run when Argent stopped him. "Go"

Sydney looked at them before Scott motioned to her and they both sprinted off towards the yelling. Once they made it to the clearing Sydney could only watch as Liam crouched down to the ground in pain as four rods sticking out of the ground sent out high frequency noises. Scott quickly clicked the button on the remote and Sydney raced forward gripping tightly onto Liam as he held her to him.

"What's happening to me?" Liam asked looking directly at Scott.

"The same thing that happened to me" Was Scotts response as he stood over the two younger teens. He crouched down as Liam began speaking again.

"They can't know about this" Liam spoke helplessly. "My mom. My step-dad. I can't do this to them again"

"What do you mean?" Sydney asked as she gripped Liam's shoulder. "Again?"

"I got kicked out of school" Liam cried lightly. "And I deserved it. The way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car"

Sydney knew it was a story for another time as she looked at the crying boy before her.

"Liam. It's okay" Scott said quietly.

"They can't see me like this like- like-" Liam trailed off not knowing what words to use.

"Like a monster?" Scott finished for him and then stood up. "Your not a monster. Your a werewolf. Like me"

Scott then got up and left the two who were still on the floor holding each other. Sydney also got up and pulled a reluctant Liam to his feet.

"Liam" Sydney said. "It's going to be okay"

"How can you be sure" He asked, looking into her hazel eyes.

"I can't be" Sydney replied truthfully. "But I can say that I'll do whatever I can to help"

"Promise?" Liam inquired. Sydney smiled at him.

"I promise"


	7. IED (Part 1)

**A/N **You guys are the absolute best! I loved all the positive reviews!

Lydia (Not Martin): Thank you! And I thought Sydney could use a slight advantage and creating a frustrated Liam was so fun, also glad about how you like protective Liam (Also fun to write in!)

Kaylee100: Me neither! The only problem is trying to work them dating into the plot.

Nanda Souza: Now I need a ship name! I was thinking Lydney or Siam?

Aquamarine Phoenix: I love making cute scenes with them because there just so cute!

DitzyBrunette89: Thank you so much!

jk522: So sweet in hurts your tooth? ;).

chey1235: Here's more! Please read with pleasure!.

* * *

"Y'know the whole point of going to the weight room is to work out" Sydney lifted her head at Mason who was giving her a small smirk as he continued doing bicep curls.

"I would..." She trailed of in reply. "But I'm chronically lazy"

Mason chuckled at her and they both turned to Liam who was lifting on the bench-press.

"You know how I keep reminding Garret to give me back my hoodie?"

Mason mentioned to him as he sat up and walked to the weights.

"Yeah" Liam said as he placed more weight onto the bar.

"Well I remember he said he lived on that housing development on Spalding, so I went there and guess what?" Mason told Liam but didn't wait for a response as he continued his tirade. "That housing development is still a development"

"So?" Liam asked slightly annoyed as he had to add even more weights in hopes of feeling a workout.

"So unless the dude lives in some backhoe, there's something he's not telling us" Mason contemplated giving a glance at Sydney who only shrugged. "And then there's this other dude, man, he's acting really weird. Running to school for no reason, disappearing at parties, used to be my best friend"

Mason trailed off his obvious rant about Liam and stopped his bicep curls,

"Uh huh" Liam muttered not paying attention to a single word Mason was saying, so Mason continued.

"And is apparently on steroids" He said as he looked at the many pounds that weighed the bar down. Sydney had noticed but she knew it was his new werewolf powers that made him inhumanly strong.

"What?" Liam asked.

"You're not actually going to try and lift that are you?" Liam just then took notice to how much weight he put on the bench-press and sat up with a uncomfortable look plastered on his face.

"Are you okay" Sydney finally broke her silence as she walked next to him. "Is it the game?"

"I'm fine" He told them. "It's just a scrimmage"

"You know who you're playing right?" Mason inquired.

"Yeah, I mean no, I guess I missed the announcement" Liam told him shaking his head.

"Liam" Sydney started nervously. "It's your old school. Devenford prep"

Liam's eyes widened and he suddenly stood up and stalked away and towards the locker rooms. Mason sighed and turned to Sydney.

"You go check on Liam, I'll take care of the weights" He said and Sydney nodded and quickly chased after Liam who was just walking into the locker room doors. Once Sydney was inside she heard Liam slap the locker and call out.

"What the hell?" Sydney walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Where's my stick?" He replied looking around but then froze as the noise of a stick dragging across metal lockers echoed in the locker room. He shared a look with Sydney as they walked around the corner and saw a tall man with dark hair and a slight beard twirl a lacrosse stick in his fingers.

"This yours" He asked as he motioned to the object in his hands, he then gripped it tightly and with a flick of his wrists snapped it causing Liam to flinch at the noise. The man, who Sydney then recognized as one of the Hales although not sure which one, flung the stick at Liam's feet. Liam looked up and he began growling as his eyes turned yellow, Sydney stepped back and pressed herself against the lockers as Liam raced forward only to be grabbed by the neck and pushed violently against the lockers by the obviously more experienced Hale. Liam snapped his jaw viciously at Hale, seething with anger as he was pressed harder into the lockers, suddenly the furious boy calmed down and Sydney turned to see Scott who walked into view and she suddenly understood that they were trying to find the limits to Liam's anger.

"You're right" Derek said dropping the younger boy. "He is angry"

Scott held up a lacrosse stick and shook it slightly looking at Liam.

"This ones yours" He spoke as he tossed the equipment to the freshman. Liam turned and glared at the man who just recently had him dangling by the neck but stopped as the bell rung.

"Get to class Liam" Scott told the beta and then turned to Sydney who was still closer to the lockers then the werewolves. "You too Sydney"

Sydney nodded right away but Liam was reluctant as he glared at the Hale one more time. Sydney rolled her eyes and walked up to Liam gripping his wrist and mumbling something about economics as she dragged him away. Once they were on the other side of the locker room Liam stopped and caused Sydney to stop as well as she still had a tight grip on his wrist.

"What?" She asked slightly annoyed. "We have 4 minutes before we have to be in class"

Liam rolled his eyes. "One, we have a free period. And two, I have to put my stick away and change."

"Whatever, I'll meet you in the library" Sydney turned and started walking out of the locker room when she stopped and turned back to Liam. "Hey Liam?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he shoved the stick in his locker.

"Don't kill anyone while I'm gone" She said and Liam laughed sarcastically as she pushed the doors open and walked down the hall.

* * *

"Liam! No" Sydney and Mason chased after Liam who was making a beeline towards the bus that held the Devenford preppies.

"C'mon man, think it through" Mason called as they went out the doors. Sydney went to talk again but was over voiced by Liam.

"Brett!" Liam walked up to a tall boy, who was getting off the bus, quickly and Mason sighed in exasperation.

"Oh here we go" Liam stood face to face with the arrogant looking boy.

"I just wanted to say..." Sydney then gasped silently at Liam's next action. "Have a good game"

But the Devenford boy didn't accept the handshake and instead the whole team began laughing at Liam's out stretched hand that was offering a handshake.

"Is that what they told you to say in anger management?" Brett mocked. "Apologize and everything will be fine? You demolished coach's car"

"I paid for it" And Sydney couldn't help but notice the primal growl in his voice.

"Yeah your gonna pay for it" Brett threatened. "We're gonna break you in half out there. An its going to be, All. Your. Fault"

"Liam" Sydney said quietly as she noticed Liam's claws extend and he closed his fist causing it to bleed from being stabbed. Brett looked at her with a smirk and opened his mouth to taunt Liam once more.

"Is that your girlfriend Liam?" He grinned at her. "Your letting a girl fight your battles?"

But before anything could happen Scott and Stiles, who also noticed the bleeding hand, intervened shoving Liam behind and Stiles opened his mouth to give one of his many spastic remarks.

"Hey, what's going on prep students. Welcome to our little public school. How you doin' I'm Stiles" The junior lifted his hand but was rejected and lowered it quickly. "That's a nice firm handshake you got there, uh, we're very excited for the scrimmage tonight but let's keep it clean. Alright? No rough stuff out there, okay see ya out on the field" Stiles then turned to Scott and Sydney who were still attempting to hold back an angry Liam as he snarled lightly, and the group of four quickly raced out of the court yard and towards the locker room.


	8. IED (Part 2)

Sydney was in first into the locker rooms and did as Scott instructed turning the shower onto full blast as him and Stiles shoved a roaring Liam underneath it.

"Okay you calm yet" Stiles asked Liam as he stilled for a moment and they pulled him out of the water but the question was answered as Liam began bared his teeth and began viciously growling and snarling. The two juniors shared a look before shoving him back into the water as his eyes turned bright amber, but soon enough Liam began coughing.

"Okay. Okay." The boys let him go and Liam slouched against the wall next to Sydney who had stood away from the wolfed out freshman and sat on the ground. Sydney sighed and crumpled down next to him as Scott confronted the calmed down boy.

"That car you smashed I thought you said it was your teachers?" He asked.

"He's also my coach" Liam replied looking back and forth between the three people with him. "He benched me for the whole season"

"Why?" Sydney wondered and Liam looked at the ground.

"Got a couple red cards" He said shaking his head.

"Just a couple?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"You gotta be honest with us" Scott said crouching down in front of the girl and boy leaning against the wall. "What else happened?"

"Nothing" Liam told him adamantly and looked around before talking again. "I got kicked out of school. They sent me to a phsycologist for an examination"

"What do they call it?" Scott questioned further.

"Intermitent explosive disorder" Liam mumbled, fiddling with his hands.

"I.E.D? You're literally an I.E.D" Stiles sarcastic voice rang through the locker room as he leaned forward patting Scott on the shoulder and giving him a thumbs up. "That's great, you gave superpowers to a walking time bomb"

"Did they give you anything for it?" Scott asked.

"Spiritol" Liam replied.

"It's an anti-phsycotic" Sydney's feminine voice spoke out and they all gave her a confused look and she shrugged.

"Yeah" Liam agreed with Sydney. "But I don't take it"

"Obviously" Stiles voice took a sarcastic tone for another sentence that left his mouth.

"I can't play lacrosse on it, it makes me to tired" Liam explained.

"Okay" Scott said calmly. "I think you should be out of the game. Tell coach your leg still hurts"

"What? No!" Liam protested standing up. "I can do this. Especially if your there" He looked right at his Alpha.

"Liam it's not just about the game" Scott told him as Sydney stood up aswell. "We think whoever killed Demarco is on our team"

"Who's Demarco?" Liam asked.

"The one who brought the beer to the party. Y'know the one was beheaded" Stiles told him.

"We think the person who ordered the keg killed Demarco" Scott told the two younger students. Sydney and Liam looked at eachother both giving the same look.

"Wait, you guys know something?" Scott inquired.

"We don't know who ordered the keg" Sydney started.

"But we do know who paid for it" Liam finished as they both shared looks with the two in front of them.

"Sydney Anne Miller! Where are you!" Said girl flinched as her mother shouted through the phone.

"I'm at the lacrosse game. I told you this morning" Sydney played off hoping her mother wouldn't remember.

"Oh? Really?" Her mom asked obviously some what agreeing with her daughters lie. "Well how are you getting home?"

"Oh, uh, my friend is bringing me home" Sydney replied hesitantly hoping maybe she could hitch a ride from Mason or Liam or something.

"Is this friend a boy?" Mother asked.

"Mom!" Sydney exclaimed embarrassed by her mother suggestive tone.

"Just be safe honey" Then she promptly hung up, Sydney rolled her eyes before walking over to Mason and Liam standing on the field. She noticed them both looking at Brett who was currently standing shirtless fumbling with the cloth in his hands.

"I don't care if he's a foot taller than me" Liam said acknowledging Sydney with a head nod. "I think I can take him"

"Yeah" Mason replied barely paying attention to Liam as he watched Brett who had started pulling his shirt on. It took Liam a few beats before he gave Mason a disbelieving look.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked Mason.

"What? Me? Pssh, I'm agreeing with you" Mason told him with a nod before looking back at Brett.

"You think he's hot don't you?" Liam blurted out, raising his eyebrows at his best friend.

"What? No! Well... Maybe. Yeah, maybe a little" Mason caved.

"He wants to destroy me" Liam stated looking for Sydney for help. The petite girl simply shrugged.

"He has nice abs" Liam breathed heavily through his nose as he rolled his eyes at her.

"I think you can definintly take him" Mason changed the subject. "And then give him... To me" This caused chuckles to break out "No, just go out there and kick there smug prep school asses"

"Alright" Liam said. Sydney and Mason both turned to go to the stands but Liam grabbed Sydney's arm as Mason continued walking.

"Do you really think he's hot?" Liam asked her.

"Yes" She said truthfully but then bumped her shoulder against his. "But he's a jerk, and jerks never prosper"

"I think the phrase is cheaters never prosper" Liam corrected with a smirk.

"Not in my book" Sydney crossed her arms and smirked right back.

"I'd like to read that book" Liam replied.

"Maybe"


	9. IED (Part 3)

A/N So sorry about the wait! And this chapter was alot more detailed but then my computer glitched and I lost all of it so this is my attempt at re-creating what I had. But it's not as good. Also a big thanks to chlxekaye (Follow!) or being a big help with this chapter!)

"Hey Liam!"

Sydney had been standing in front of Liam rambling about homework as one of the preppies of Devenford called out to him.

"Think fast" There was a swooshing noise and Sydney leaned into Liam expecting impact but Liam quickly reached around her as he gripped the ball. She faintly heard Coach Finstock saying 'Oh yeah, he's playing' before she rushed over to the stands taking a seat by Mason and Violet as the players took the field, but just as the game was about to start, two girls named Lydia Martin and Malia Tate stood in front of her.

"Uh hi" Sydney asked them as they grabbed her arms and pulled her with them all the way to what she assumed was Lydia's car. She was stuffed in the back and sat silently as they began talking about a girl named Meredith and a code, once they were outside the sheriff station Sydney finally opened her mouth again.

"Um, what are we doing?"

"Finding the second key" Malia responded as she opened her door and climbed out. Sydney slid out of the car as well and followed the girls towards the entrance.

"And why am I here?" She tried again.

"Moral support, your presence is enjoyable" Lydia stated pulling her along.

"I've only talked to you like twice" Sydney mumbled and Lydia shrugged. Almost immediately after entering the building, Sheriff Stilinski walked up to girls.

"Lydia" Sheriff said. "Malia, and..."

Stilinski frowned as he looked down at Sydney's small frame wondering why the young girl was here.

"Sydney Miller" She said with a smile. Lydia nodded at the Sheriff and he ushered them to the back room.

"I know this is probably about the dead pool but I can't let her leave the station and in about a minute I'm going to have to call Eichen house and let them know that she's here" He explained as he stood in front of his office.

"Give us an hour" Lydia question was more a statement.

"You got fifteen minutes" Stilinski corrected. Lydia pursed her lips but walked into the room none the less and greeted a girl with short spiked up brown hair, tan skin, and a serious yet amused expression. Soon Sheriff Stilinski entered with a younger deputy trailing behind him.

"Ask what you need to ask" Sheriff said to Lydia who then handed the Eichen house girl a phone. They shared a smile as she grabbed it and placed it in her lap.

"Meredith aren't you gonna answer it?" Lydia asked. Meredith stood and leaned up to Lydia's ear to whisper, although quite loudly.

"It's not ringing" Was simply said as everyones shoulder slouched in frustration. Sydney who stood next to Malia tilted her head wondering what the heck was going on.

"What are they?" Sydney whispered extremely quietly knowing Malia's sensitive ears would pick up on it.

"Banshee's" Malia replied although luckily no one heard. Sydney bit her lip before remembering something from mythology and nodding.

"You came here to help us, remember?" Lydia asked Meredith as she crouched down beside her.

"You called me" Meredith responded.

"What?" Lydia inquired.

"I heard you" Suddenly the deputy who was known as Deputy Parrish kneeled next to Lydia.

"Meredith is it alright if I ask you a question?" Meredith nodded and Parrish continued. "When you need help, when you need to find something, is there someone you reach out to?"

"Someone you call?" Sydney's voice rang out and they turned to the petite blonde girl standing next to Malia then to Meredith who was nodding slowly.

"It depends" She replied as slowly as her nod. "Different people for different things"

"So maybe there's a number we can call?" Sydney replaced Deputy Parrish's spot next to Lydia. "Someone we can call?"

"Yes." Meredith confirmed.

"Would you be okay telling us?" Parrish asked standing behind Lydia.

"Yes." Meredith confirmed again and Lydia slid the phone from her grasp and clutched it in her hand as she opened the number input. "It's 2... 4... 3...6.:

"Mer?" Malia asked as she noticed her not say any more numbers. "We need a few more numbers"

"Six to be exact" Sydney piped in.

"No. That's the number" Meredith stated.

"Phone numbers are ten digits" Malia tried again.

"That's the number" Meredith was adamant.

"Meredith! Phone numbers always have ten digits" Lydia's frustrated voice was heard.

"That's the number" Meredith repeated.

"Meredith!" Lydia nearly yelled as Sheriff Stilinski pulled her up,

"I think that's the best your gonna get" He said comfortingly.

"No there has to be more" Lydia would have none of it as she turned back to Meredith. "What's the rest of it Meredith? Hmmm? Just concentrate!"

"But that's, that's the number" Meredith kept repeating as Lydia started to raise her voice. Stilinski stepped in and went to pull Meredith up but the girl was over worked and she shouted. "That's the number!"

The deputy and sheriff brought Meredith out to the waiting room as Malia, Sydney, and Lydia waited in the sheriff's office. Malia was pacing and Sydney was sitting on the desk while Lydia sat in a chair. Sydney was randomly running her hands a crossed items on the table as she sat quietly her fingers ran over the phone as she noticed the letters on it, Sydney's eyes widened as she nudged Malia and motioned to the phone and the older girl quickly caught on.

"Lydia!" Malia exclaimed to her upset friend. "What if its like algebra"

"What do you mean?" The strawberry blonde asked clutching her forehead,

Malia turned the phone around as Sydney finished. "What if the numbers are actually letters"

All three girls peered at the phone as Lydia pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled out the letters for each number. O.

"Oh god" Lydia mumbled as she circled certain letters and finally came out with a name, Aiden. Lydia quickly put her laptop on the table and typed in the name before nervously clicking enter and they all watched as names and numbers began filling the screen.

"I've gotta send this to Stiles" Malia stated and picked up Lydia's phone taking a picture and sending it to Stiles and then heading out of the room to call someone. Lydia looked closely at the names and Sydney had moved to a chair and was currently texting Liam her whereabouts as he had asked because she wasn't in the bleachers and he didn't see her leave but just then Deputy Parrish opened the door and Lydia smacked the laptop close causing Sydney to jump.

"Sorry, I was just making sure you guys were okay" Parrish apologized. "You need a ride home?"

"I do" Sydney jumped at the chance for a ride and raised her hand like she was in school. Lydia shook her head.

"No, we'll be fine" Lydia said to the man and turned to Sydney. "I can give you a ride Sydney"

Sydney nodded as did Deputy Parrish before he left, closing the door behind him. Sydney rapidly was next to Lydia.

"What was that all about?" Lydia sighed and slowly opened the computer back up and pointed to the last name on the list.

Jordan Parrish 5


	10. Orphaned (Part 1)

"Can you drop me off at the high school?" Sydney asked Lydia as she drove down the road, occasionally glancing at the sleeping Malia in the back.

"Why?" Lydia questioned the blonde girl next to her.

"I forgot my history book and we have a quiz tomorrow" Sydney responded afer glancing at her phone once more.

"How are you supposed to get home?" Lydia raised her eyebrow at Sydney.

"Liam said his step dad could bring me home" She told Lydia as showed her the text quickly. Lydia nodded and took another turn before seeing the gleaming lights of the building get bigger as they got closer. The strawberry blonde pulled into the school and the pair sat motionless for a moment as they saw the police cruisers sitting out in front of the high school. Sydney climbed out silently, wondering what the cause for police was.

"I'll text you for answers later" Lydia stated pursing her lips.

"You don't have my number" Sydney told the older girl as she pulled out of the parking spot.

"I know people" Was all the freshman heard as the car sped out onto the road. Sydney sighed as she walked into the school, flinging the doors open and following the voices to see what the commotion was. She walked down the hallway and weaved through half of the lacrosse team as they stood in front of Coach Finstock.

"Guys back off! You can get your gear tomorrow" Finstock told them. "And if any of you see Garrett you notify the police immediatly, then tell him he's off the damn team"

Sydney chuckled lightly at Coach's final phrase as he walked into his office. She had only taken a few steps away from the team when a hand gripped her upper arm and she was tugged backwards. Not expecting the pull Sydney stumbled backwards into a strong chest.

"Sorry" Liam's voice rang out as he took a step away but didn't release his grasp on her as he pulled them against the wall to listen in as Scott talked to his father.

"Dad, really, I'm okay" Scott persisted.

"I should have been here" Mr. McCall told his son. "I said I would be at the games"

"Well I mean, this was just a pre-season scrimmage. I didn't even tell you about it" Scott spoke as he tried to fix the situation.

"But I promised your mom I'd be around so she could pick up some double shifts at the hospital" Scott's dad reasoned to his son. "I should have been here"

"Your here now" Scott spoke comfortingly as he smiled lightly.

Suddenly a flash of color in the corner of her eye caught Sydney's attention from the sentimental scene in front of her, Sydney watched as Deputy Parrish pulled a handcuffed Violet out of the locker room, her eyes widened as Violet noticed Parrish's name tag.

"Jordan Parrish?" Violet asked with quirk in her voice.

"Deputy Parrish: Said man stated as he kept a blank expression on his face. The detainer and detainee both kept walking right past Sydney and Liam and down to the end of the hall as Sheriff Stilinski stopped next Mr. McCall.

"Sheriff what is that?" The older McCall asked as he motioned to the bag in Stilinski's hand. "Is that the weapon?"

"Yeah, a thermal cut wire" Sydney gulped as she looked at it now knowing full well that her friend was capable of killing people.

"Parrish hold up!" McCall and Stilinski both rushed to catch up with the deputy as Liam and Sydney walked up to Scott.

"Where's Kira?" Scott asked the younger boy not questioning the girl, as he probably didn't know she had disappeared from the game.

"She took off" Liam told him. "Stiles told her about Lydia cracking the second part of the deadpool"

"Her mom's on it" Scott came to the realization.

"Everyone's on it" Sydney added in frustration as she scrunched her eyebrows together.

"You're not" Scott spoke directly at Liam.

"Not yet" The blue eyed boy responded. "Theres still another third right?"

Scott didn't respond and instead tilted his ear towards his left as he apparantly began to listen to something. Liam did the same tuning in to the conversation as Sydney looked at the werewolves waiting somewhat impatiently for them to tell her what they we're listening to, she watched as McCall and Parrish led Violet away and then heard as Stilinski spoke loudly to Finstock.

"Coach, I'm gonna need both there locker numbers. And I gotta get a pair of bolt cutters"

All three high schoolers shared a look as they rushed to the locker rooms.

"You two keep guard, I'm going to check Garret's locker" The freshman nodded as they stood at the hall by the entrance and Scott walked to Garretts locker ripping the chain off.

"What were you guys listening to out there?" Sydney whispered to Liam.

"Scott's dad interogate Violet" Liam told Sydney in a low voice. "They called her an orphan"

Sydney nodded then heard footsteps around the doors and looked at Liam who had already heard with his super hearing and turned to whisper to Scott.

"I think someones coming" Liam said. "Hurry"

Sydney saw Scott nod and by the sound the junior had unzipped something.

"Find anything?" Sydney asked urgently.

"No... Nothing" Was the respnse as the two freshman nodded before quickly exiting the locker room after hearing Scott walk out the other door.

Sydney and Liam walked down the hallway and Sydney forced Liam to stop as she grabbed her history book at her locker, then continued to follow Liam down the hall.

"Why are you following me?" Liam asked her with a smirk.

"You're my ride home, remember" Sydney rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Oh, so it's not just that you enjoy my company?" Liam asked in a playfully hurt voice.

"Nah" Sydney responded teasingly poking out her tongue before tapping Liams shoulder and muttering 'your it' before shoving her text book in his hands and making a run for it.

"Hey!"

* * *

"I mean it's not like we were really friends with us" Mason was ranting, slightly winded, as he looked at his jogging partners, Sydney and Liam. "They were using us... We were there cover, I mean proffensional killers were using us. How are you two not freaking out about that?"

"Trust me" Liam responded not even fazed by the running in the least. "I'm freaking out about alot"

Liam then began sprinting ahead speedin up rapidly as the other two stopped for breath,

"Liam!" Sydney attempted to call out for the boy.

"Hey, slow down" Mason tried but Liam was already to far ahead, he then turned to Sydney.

"I swear sometimes I think he's a animal hybrid or something" Mason chuckled as he watched Liams retreating form go around the bend until it became invisible.

"Y-yeah" Sydney laughed awkardly at the statement.

"I thought you didn't exercise" Mason asked her as they began running again attempting to catch up with Liam. "You seem perfectly in shape to me"

"I said I didn't like, I never said I didn't do it" She chuckled lightly, once they got around the bend and to the end of the track they stopped and looked around.

"Liam?" Mason asked out loud questioningly, but finding no response turned to Sydney with a shrug as they jogged towards the school to get ready for there classes.

* * *

"Sorry guys" Finstock told Sydney, Mason, and Scott as they stood just outside the office. "Liam skipped my class, maybe he's sick? Like me"

Coach caughed again, as the three teens turned away from the door.

"Liam didn't look sick on our run" Mason told Scott and Sydney held her phone in her hand.

"And he's not responding back to any of my texts" She said in a worried tone.

"Mine either" Scott said, and Mason checked his phone to no avail as the bell rung and students crammed into the hallway.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll find him. Text me if you see him?" Mason nodded to Scott.

"You coming Sydney?" Mason asked her.

"I'll be right there" She said and Mason smiled lightly before turning and walking to class. Sydney turned to Scott as he walked out of the crowd and she followed him.

"Do you think something happened?" Sydney asked Scott.

"I don't know" Scott told the girl, there was silence when suddenly a vibrating noise caught both there attention and Sydney whipped out her phone to see Liam was calling and immediatly answered it.

"Liam?!" Sydney asked into the phone.

"Put McCall on" Was heard but it wasn't Liam's voice, it was Garretts. Sydney handed the phone to Scott and stood closer to listen in on the conversation.

"Liam?" Scott asked hesitantly and the two walked farther down the hallway so not to be heard.

"Sounds like you already know the answer to that Scott" Garrett voice crept out of the phone.

"Where is he?" Scott asked in a more serious tone.

"C'mon, like I'm actually gonna tell you" Garrett's amused voice rang out.

"I'll give you the money" Scott said quickly and Sydney looked at Scott with a tilt to her head.

"Yeah you will" Garrett stated. "But that's not going to get you Liam back, your gonna have to put in alittle more effort than that"

"What do you want?" Scott inquired urgently.

"I want the money and Violet" Garrett demanded. "Or you never see Liam again"


	11. Orphaned (Part 2)

As the final bell rang Sydney rushed out of the classroom and to her locker only to be met with a buzzing phone.

_Meet me outside. We're going to Eichen house. ~Lydia_

Sydney didn't send a reply and instead shoved her stuff into her locker and raced outside to try and find Lydia's car, not seeing the familiar automobile, she pulled out her phone in confusion. Suddenly there was a honk and a cop car rolled to a stop infront of her. The passenger window went down and Sydney was met with the familiar face of Lydia Martin.

"Let's go" Sydney cocked her head to the side but shrugged and climbed into the back next to Stiles.

"Hey, you're parent's aren't gonna be mad that you're with us are they?" Deputy Parrish asked from the front.

"No, my mom works till 9 and as long as I'm at the hospital before then she won't notice I'm gone" Sydney stated. Stiles looked at her odd at the non mentioned father but didn't ask, knowing the depressed feeling of not having a parent.

"Okay" Was the deputy's reply as they drove in silence until they reached Eichen house. Once the car was parked all four people climbed out a walked confidently inside. They made it to the front desk where a lady looked at them patiently.

"We need to see Meredith Walker" Parrish told her, flashing his badge.

"Of course" She then motioned to a man who led them up a wooden staircase, and past about a dozen steel doors, which highly creeped Sydney out, before finally stopping next to one a putting a key in the nob. But right as it was about to click an angry looking man came stomping down the hallway.

"What the hell are we running here? A bed and breakfast?" He asked with snark in his voice. "You do not just open the door with anyone with a badge"

"We need to talk to Meredith Walker" Deputy Parrish tried to ease the tension. "It involves a murder investigation"

"Well you can talk to her all you want but these three, especially that one" He glowered at Stiles. "There out of here"

"There crucial witnesses in a ongoing investigation" Parrish responded quickly. "I wouldn't have brought them here if wasn't absolutely... crucial"

"Okay Deputy, how bout you come back with a court order, then I'll listen" He told Parrish harshly before turning to Stiles. "As for you, Mr. Stilinski, how bout you come back with payment in full. That's right, Daddy may be the sheriff but he needs to pay the bills, I guess those government jobs aren't as reliable as they used to be"

Sydney glared at the man and went to open her mouth when Parrish beat her to it.

"But they'll help if you need a favor" He started. "Like when a month ago Canaan P.D helped you get home after you got a 0.1 on the breathalyzer"

"Oh!" Stiles smirked and the man turned to him with a hostile grin.

"Alright, I'm not against a little quid pro quo" Sydney turned to the man with a raised eyebrow."Not at all"

He handed Stiles the keys then walked off leavin us all there standing as we smiles cockily. Stiles turned to Deputy Parrish and smiled.

"You- you I like you" Stiles slapped the keys into the deputy's hand. "I'm gonna keep you"

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal" Sydney said sarcastically. Stiles rolled his eyes playfully at the girl, before walking into the room where Meredith sat on the end of the bed as if she was waiting for them, which wouldn't be to unlikely.

"I think you know why we're here" Sydney told Meredith, who nodded as she, Stiles, and Lydia sat down on the opposite bed as Parrish stood by the door.

"We need the third key. In numbers, letters, hieroglyphs, whatever you want" Stiles spoke to the thin girl.

"I can't" Not the words they were looking for.

"Then why did you give us the second key" Lydia's voice rose slightly and Sydney placed her arms gently on the older girls shoulder.

"I wanted to help" Meredith replied. "Thats what I wanna do. I wanna help"

"Great" Sydney told her with a smile. "Then can you help us find the third cipher key?"

"Things have changed" Meredith spoke eerily. "I-I can't"

"Why not?" Stiles questioned.

"Guys go easy on her" Parrish cautioned from the door.

"I'm sorry" Meredith said sorrowfully. "I can't. He-he doesn't want me too"

"He? Who's he?" Sydney raised an eyebrow.

"Meredith. Who doesn't want you to tell us the third cipher key?" Lydia inquired.

"The Benefactor" Meredith responded.

"What's his name?" Lydia stood up in frustration. "You could just tell us a name"

Meredith simply shook her head and Stiles remarked on it. "Okay, you're shaking your head. What does that mean? Does that mean you don't know? Or you don't wann help us?"

"I-I can't" Meredith stammered. "I can't help anymore"

"How do you know about him" Lydia asked attempting to stay calm.

"Lydia" Sydney murmered pulling the girl back as Meredith began shaking her head rapidly and whimpering.

"Guys, I think we better stop" Parrish also stepped in.

"Meredith. A lot of people are going to die if you don't tell us!" Lydia's voice got louder as she stepped forward.

"I don't... I don't know. I don't know" Meredith continued her self pleas.

"Meredith. It's okay. You're going to be alright" Deputy Parrish said as he took a few more strides forward.

"I don't know. Please. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. Please" Meredith was frantically whipping her head back and forth. " I said... I DON'T KNOW!"

Lydia started screaming and fell back onto Stiles as she gripped her ears in pain. Sydney flinched at the nose but tried her best to comfort Lydia as she suddenly went into a cold silence, and Sydney moved her friends chin around to get a better look at her bleeding ears, then at Meredith who had crawled backwards and held her legs to her chest as she closed her eyes. The group sat in silence when suddenly the sound of a phone zibrating broke the uncomfortable silence and Sydney whipped out her phone to see a short text from Scott.

_Found Liam. Meet us at the veteranarians ~Scott_

Sydney quickly turned to the Deputy standing in the room.

"How fast can you get me to the vet?"

* * *

Scott McCall slumped against the shelving unit at the vet as he looked at Liam who was laying drowsily on the steel table as Deaton rushed around to get a scalpel.

"C-c" Liam began murmering as he gripped the table in pain from the wolfsbane toxins.

"What?" Scott asked cautiously as he stood close to the younger boy as Deaton prepared the surgical knife on the boys chest.

"C-c-cin-cinnamon" Was the word that came out of Liams mouth as Scott heard a feminine voice break out.

"Liam!" Sydney cried out as she rushed over and gripped the freshmans hand as the cut was made down his chest and a yellow mist came out, evaporating into the air. Sydney pressed the back of her hand to Liam's forehead, the worried look that was etched on her face calmed lightly at his average temperature.

"I don't want to keep watching people die" Scott thought outloud.

"I don't think you have much choice about that" Chris told him.

"Maybe I do" Scott replied firmly.

"That's a lot of burden to carry, Scott" Deaton told him gently.

"I don't care" Scott was adamant. "No one else dies. Everyone on that list. Everyone on that deadpool. It doesn't matter if they're wendigos, or werewolves, or whatever. I'm gonna save everyone"

Scott finished his speech and walked away with Argent following. Deaton glanced at the the two freshman by the table before turning and walking away to another room, as Sydney went to move away after Scott and Chris, the hand she was holding tightened as she went to pull it away and kept her in place.

"Don't go" Liam whispered, not loosening the grip on her hand. "Please?"

"I won't, Liam" Sydney tried to ease the butterflies in her stomach as she held the boys hand, ignoring the shocks that shot up her arm at the contact. "I'll stay as long as you want"

* * *

A/N: Here it is! It brought a smile to my face to write the last part, it was just to adorable! I'm trying my best to work in romance along with the story line so I hope you like it. But I have bad news and good news.

Good news is I get to go camping again! Yay!

Bad news is that it's on Monday so I'm missing Teen Wolf, so the next chapter will be up my Wednesday night at the earliest.

But thats about it so I'll leave you with two questions that I'd love to get a answer too.

When should I really bring there romance to the next level? (Hint hint kiss hint hint) and/or should I give Sydney another 'love interest' that Liam get's jelous over that could either be a created character or an already existing character? If so who?

Comment below and bye for now!


	12. Weaponized

(Okay so I couldn't really find a good way to incorporate Sydney into this episode so because I have been asked a few times here's a chapter full off Siam/Lydney goodness!)

Sydney lay down in the morning, staring at her ceiling as she let out a sigh of annoyance. The juniors had PSAT's and that meant no school for the other grades, now Sydney was ecstatic about this revalation she was insanly and utterly bored as her mom had to work and she was stuck at home with absolutly nothing to do. Sydney groaned once more before sitting up and walking over to her computer, sitting down at her desk, and opening a tab when a noise startled her.

CLINK!

Sydney jumped in her spot and blinked a few times before looking back at her computer.

CLINK!

Sydney's eyebrows crinkled together as she looked to her right at the window and stood, taking slow steps towards it.

CLINK!

This time the girl opened the window and leaned completely out of it, looking around her front yard before her eyes landed on something that brought a smile to her face. Liam.

"What are you doing here?" She called down to him. "And how do you know where I live"

"I was bored" He shrugged as he tossed a stone in his hand. "And my step-dads a doctor remember? The address is in your medical history"

"That's just alittle stalkerish, Dunbar" She told him with a smirk, but he seemed completely infazed and smiled at her.

"You gonna open the door?" Sydney chuckled at him but nodded and after pulling down her tanktop and straightening her sweatpants, rushed down the stairs and unlocked her door and let him in.

"So what made you come here? Did you miss me?" She teased him.

"Nah, Mason was busy" He snarked back and Sydney hit him playfully on the arm.

"Rude!" She pouted for a moment as she led Liam to her living room and sat down on the couch with him not close behind. "So you're here now. Movie?"

"What do you have?" Liam asked, seemingly agreeing to her offer.

"Everything" She replied honestly.

"Really?" Liam questioned skeptically.

"Yeah, follow me" Sydney stood and began walking to the door that was placed right between the entrance to the kitchen and the TV. Sydney whipped the door open and took a step back to show Liam shelf after shelf of movies that nearly fell out of there resting place as she opened the door. Liam's eyes widened as he looked over all the movies before landing his eyes on one and giving a large smile and pulling it out of the closet and holding it up to Sydney who's eye's went large with fear.

"Saw"

"No" Sydney responded firmly.

"And why not?" Liam smirked at her.

"It's not a good movie" She replied crossing her arms.

"Are you sure your not just scared?" Sydney shook her head rapidly at the question.

"Of course not!" She told him indiginently.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" He winked at her and began pulling back to the couch as he put the movie in. Then purposely closed the curtains and turned off the light as Sydney got popcorn and blankets from the other rooms.

Once Sydney got back she glared at the darkness, setting the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table as she threw the herself and the comforter onto the couch next to Liam who held the remote idly in his hand and grabbed the popcorn nearly as soon as she set it down.

"Ready?" Sydney nodded slowly and moved closer to Liam as he hit play.

/3_0 minutes later/_

_ "_Ahh!" Sydney shrieked once more as another person died on screen and tucked her face into Liam's side as she clutched onto him in terror. Although he didn't seem to mind as he let his arm lightly brush over her hand as it held his shirt.

"Alright! No more" Sydney pulled away from Liam and grabbed the remote clicking the eject button and heading to the movie closet and rummaging around.

"So what are we watching now?" Liam asked, trying to figure out why he missed her warmth as much as he did.

"Iron man!" Sydney said happily going over and changing the movie, before sitting back next to Liam although not as close as before as she grabbed the remote and began the movie, she leaned her head back and kept her eyes glued to the screen, not noticing Liam as he swung his arm to rest on the back of the couch and then coughed lightly letting his arm fall forward onto her shoulders.

Sydney startled at the wait but did nothing but smile to herself as Liam pulled her closer and into his chest as they continued to watch the movie. But with a mixture of lack of sleep and the warmth coming off Liam. Sydney couldn't help but doze off with Liam not waiting long to follow suit.

* * *

Sydney's flew open as she woke up from her slumber and the first thing she noticed was how she and Liam had gotten into quite a predicament.

Sometime as they both dozed off they had reclined into a laying position with Liam's arms wrapped tightly around Sydney's waist as she straddled his leg and laid her head on his shouldet with her face dangerously close to his. She went to move his arms but they only tightened around her and she let out a sharp breath from her nose, not knowing how to get out of the current position. Suddenly Liam stirred and Sydney quickly closed her eyes finding it best to let Liam figure it out, she heard Liam make a few noises indicating he had awoken but much to her surprise he didn't immediatly move her and instead loosened his grip on her waist slightly but not completely and he simply stared at her. Sydney let out a slow breath before speaking up but with her eyes still closed.

"Y'know it rude to stare" She pointed out.

"Right" Liam quickly let go of Sydney and she sat up and next to Liam who coughed awkwardly. "I better go, it's getting kind of late"

"Okay" Sydney smiled some what uncomfortably as she walked with him to the door.

"I'll uh, see you later" She said and gave him a hug before he sprinted away but not before smiling back. Sydney sighed once more as she watched him go, and closed the door, taking care of the popcorn bowl and blanket before quickly putting away the movies and walking back upstairs to her bedroom, plopping down on her bed.

Sydney pulled a book from her bedside table and began reading, but she couldn't focus on the words because she kept why she felt all warm when Liam was holding her and why she couldn't stop thinking about it.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, this chapter is kinda short but I'm not very good at freeform writing but I tried for you guys! So make sure to tell me what you think, yay! or nay... ?

Also based on the combined notes from the three websites I have posted this story to, Sydney will not have another love interest although it's still a possibility to have a random person flirt with her and get Liam jealous as a one time thing depending on how the episode goes. Okay also, new question(s) of the day.

So far, which season of Teen Wolf is your favorite?

Mine personally is season 2, I mean I absolutely adore season 4 but I don't know what's gonna happen yet so maybe something horrible? I mean seriously this is Teen Wolf and anyone could die.

Anyway, leave your reply and I hope you liked this chapter! See ya soon!


	13. Time of Death (Part 1)

Sydney bit her lip anxiously as she paced Scott's room, the insane plan to find out who the benefactor is was running through her mind as she looked at the other four in the room.

"Is three enough?" Kira asked motioning to the laptops siting on the table,

"Depends on how many camera's they have but I think so" Stiles responded.

"Are we really doing this?" Liam asked as he grabbed Sydney by the hand to stop her pacing.

"We're doing it. Tonight" Scott stated.

"But isn't it kinda dangerous" Sydney wondered nervously.

"Yup, it's incredibly dangerous and borderline idiotic" Stiles told her.

"Have you guys done something like this before?" Liam inquired,

"Something dangerous? Or something idiotic?" Was Stile's sarcastic reply.

"I think it's a yes to both" Kira retorted her posture filled with anxiety.

"You don't have to be apart of it if you don't want to" Scott told Liam, then turned to the small gil behind his beta. "You either, Sydney"

"We're not scared" Liam said for the both of them, but still clenched Sydney's hand for assurance.

"Well then your borderline idiotic" Stiles smirked, patting Liam's shoulder.

"If we do this we don't know what's coming for us, you know that right?" Stiles asked, turning to Scott.

"How do we know somethings even definitely coming?" Kira questioned aloud.

"Because the tape from Garret's bag said visual confirmation required" Scott answered.

"Simon said the same thing" Stiles added on. "He couldn't get paid by The Benefactor until he had poof that you guy's were dead"

"So the idea is, what if you kill someone on the dead pool, but you can't send the proof?" Scott spoke.

"You don't get paid" Kira responded,

"How does that get us any closer to The Benefactor?" Sydney placed her hand on the table as she peeked around Liam's shoulder.

"He still needs to know if the target is really dead" Scott told her.

"Especially if it's someone high on the list" Stiles continued.

"So if he wants visual confirmation..." Liam trailed off.

"He's gonna have to come get it himself" Scott finished.

* * *

Sydney stood nervously at the Hospital, having left Scott's house after Kira's mother arrived, she had watched as a large group of doctors and nurses shoved everyone out of the way to try and get Scott out of the way. She had watched as her mother had wheeled his 'dead' body down to the morgue. She stared sadly down the hallway as Melissa McCall gave a bloodcurdling scream at the news. Sydney bit her lip and went to walk towards the woman, who she knew was in on the plan, but just then two strong arms grabbed her from behind.

"Calm down it's just me" Liam whispered to her and she instantly relaxed.

"Don't do that" Sydney whacked him across the chest.

"Sorry" He chuckled. "C'mon we're meeting in the morgue"

Sydney let Liam lead her away and stopped in front of Scott's body that sat nearly lifeless on a metal table, they had just stepped next to the others when Melissa walked into the room.

"I hate this plan" Melissa deadpanned. "I mean this is pretty significantly terrifying. He looks dead"

"Give me your hand" Noshiko, Kira's mom, said and Melissa turned to Stiles, unsure.

"It's okay" He whispered to her, motioning to Noshiko. Melissa laid her hand in Noshiko's and let her place it on Scott's chest to feel the faint heartbeat,

"Is that enough to keep a werewolf alive?" Melissa asked.

"Enough for an alpha" Noshiko told her reassuringly.

"How much time do we have?" Melissa inquired.

"Forty five minutes" Noshiko replied.

"What happens after that?" Melissa wondered.

"I bring him back the same way" Kira's hopeful voice rang out.

"No, I mean what happens if he stays like this for longer than forty five minutes?" Melissa straightened up. Everyone shared looks and Liam felt a familiar small hand slide into his, he looked down at Sydney and smiled softly at her.

"No ones told her?" Noshiko looked at the teenagers skeptically.

"What? What happens after forty five minutes?" Melissa demanded.

"He dies"

* * *

"I'm here, you ready" Chris Argent's voice ran out of Stiles's phone. "Try it now"

Stiles leaned forward towards the computers and pressed a few keys before standing back and watching as the hospital security camera's footage appeared on the screens.

They stood and quietly watched the screens, until suddenly one of them began glitching. Sydney tapped Liam's shoulder and motioned to the camera, Liam took and step forward and pointed to it.

"Is that supposed to look like that?" He asked curiously.

"No. No it's not" Stiles sighed.

"Where is that?" Kira questioned.

"The roof" Sydney told her.

"I'll go" Kira sad.

"Woah, this might not just be malfunction" Stiles stalled her.

"That's why I'm bringing this" Kira brandished her sword.

"I'm coming with you" Sydney began to follow Kira but Liam grabbed her arm.

"No your not" He said pointedly.

"Yes, I am" She stated.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes."

"Fine. Then I'm coming too" Liam sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"Kay, and your all coming right back. Immediately." Stiles called after them as they rushed down the hallway.

* * *

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I know this took forever and it's not very good and I promise I'll haul ass on finishing part 2! So please don't kill me!

Q.O.T.D (Question of the day): Who is your favorite Derek love interest?

I love Braeden but I'm still a little skeptical but I loved Derek with Jennifer! (Before we knew she was a darach) Cause she was all innocent and adorable.

But as always leave any comments and questions! I'll post part two as soon as I can, see ya later!


	14. Time of Death (Part 2)

"There" Sydney's arm was raised as she pointed at the electric box towards the middle of the roof. It had exploded and began shooting electric pulses out rapidly.

"Looks like someone did something to it" Liam mentioned. Suddenly, low growls were heard, and Liam quickly gripped Sydney and pulled her behind him.

"I think somebody did" Kira quickly whipped out her sword, Sydney nearly screamed as a large beast stood before them.

Liam was the first to take action, his nails turning to claws and his eyes turning yellow, he roared at the monster and ran at it. But the creature was bigger and gripped him tightly by he neck, throwing him against a metal fence.

Sydney held her in her scream once more as she witnessed Kira attack the Berserker. She slashed her sword a few times but barely made a dent as the Berserker growled angrily and pulled the sword from her grasp and tossed her aside viciously.

"Kira!" Sydney yelled out, this seemed to draw attention and the Beserker turned to her, walking forward slowly as Sydney stood frozen in fear.

On the other sde of the roof, Liam and Kira began getting up wearily. Kira pulled herself up enough to grab her sword and turn to Liam.

"Liam! Get Sydney and go!" Liam's face turnedto panic as he shot up, looking for Sydney. His search didn't last long as a scream, ripped through the air. Liam turned to see Sydney cowering back as the Berserker towered over her menacingly, lifting its knife wielded hand.

Sydney screamed once more as the beast rose it's arm, preparing to strike her. But a loud roar stopped it, the monster turned to source of the sound. Liam raced forward, towards the Berserker with angry eyes. It looked as though he was going straight at the beast but instead he jumped onto a metal gate and pounced onto the creature, claws extended and acted as a human cannonball, barreling at it as well as marking it with his claws. The Berserker stumbled back and went to retaliate but froze and turned, rushing away,

Liam stood. His blue eye's back and every trace of werewolf gone as he rushed over to a frozen Sydney.

"Are you okay? Did it hurt you? Is it-" Those were the few words that left Liam's mouth before Sydney placed her hands on either side of his face and brought his lips crashing to her own as Liam sighed contently at the pressure. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer as he lifted her off her feet slightly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have 4 minutes" Kira voice was rushed and before she didn't wait a second longer as she rushed to the stairs.

"I-I-I'm sorry" Sydney said nervously, glancing up at Liam. He only chuckled before tightening his grip on her waist.

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend?" Liam asked, completely ignoring her apology.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" Sydney cocked her head to the side.

"Obviously" He placed his forehead to hers.

"Then yes. That does mean I'm your girlfriend" Sydney smiled at him, briefly setting her lips on his before gripping his hand and dragging him quickly down the stairs.

They had just gotten to the right floor when they were met with the sight of Melissa holding a bleedig Noshiko in her arms.

"No, no, no" Melissa told the lady in her arms. "Stay with me"

"What happened?" Sydney gasped out, holding onto Liam tightly.

"Berserker" Melissa barely glanced away from the bleeding woman. "Get Kira"

The pair quickly raced to the morgue, busting in on a smiling Scott and Kira.

"What" Kira asked, noticing there panicked expressions.

"It's your mom" Liam trailed off, not knowing what to say,

"She's hurt"

* * *

Liam and Sydney stood patiently by the door of the hospital, waiting for there parents.

"So" Liam turned to Sydney.

"So what?" Sydney asked him.

"So you're my girlfriend now" Liam's statement was more a question.

"Yeah..." Sydney looked at Liam skeptically as he took a step closer to her.

"That means I can kiss you whenever I want, right?" Liam quickly gripped her hips, pulling her to him.

"I guess" Sydney let a small smirk creep onto her face.

"Good" Liam whispered, leaning his forehead against her's as he inched his face closer. Right as there lips brushed a noise broke them apart.

"Parent's are down the hall" Stiles coughed out, smirking evilly at them as he walked away.

* * *

A/N: Oh Stiles...

I MADE THEM KISS! Was it okay? Was it horrible?

So my computer to broke down but I got to work for a litttle while, and I'll try my absoute hardest to get 'Perishable' up and readable. But for know here you go!

Vote and comment! See ya soon!


	15. Perishable (Part 1)

"So" Sydney's mother, Linda, glanced at her fifteen year old daughter as they rambled down the road in there car.

"So, what?" Sydney murmured, wringing her hands.

"You going to tell me about that boy in the hallway?" Linda, smiled lightly at her daughters embarrassment,

"That was Liam" Sydney kept her head towards the window to hide her blush.

"And?" Linda pressed.

"And he asked me to be his girlfriend"

"And!?" Sydney couldn't help but giggle at her mother's teen like behavior.

"And I said yes" Linda smiled happily for her daughters success and Sydney turned an even brighter shade of red.

"About darn time you got a boyfriend, I thought you'd be living with me forever" Linda teased her daughter. "But you remember the dating rules"

"Yes. Number one, always be yourself. Number two, if it's not working, break up. And number three, don't try to hard but don't be a lazy ass"

"Don't forget number four" Linda's eyes twinkled with mischief as she talked to her daughter. "Always bring protection"

"Mom!" Sydney gasped with laughter and the mother-daughter pair couldn't help laugh the rest of the car ride.

* * *

"Sydney Miller! Don't you dare take another step!" Sydney froze as the familiar voice rang out, down the hallway. She turned towards the body of the voice.

"Hey Mason" Sydney said with a small smile,

"Liam called yesterday" Mason smirked at the shorter girl.

"What did he say?" Sydney asked.

"I think you know" Mason bust out laughing at her cherry red expression.

"Well... I... Ummm..." Sydney words came out scrambled in her nervous haste, she then spotted Liam walking, farther down the hallway. "Hey, there's Liam"

Sydney took off, rushing away from the confrontation and to her newly labeled, boyfriend, with Mason right at her heels.

"Liam!" Mason called out to his best friend as he and Sydney stood next to him. "Am I going to see you at the bonfire tonight?"

"No, I'm thinking about skipping it" Liam answered as he entwined his fingers with Sydney's. His posture seemed nervous and his words came out anxiously and Sydney couldn't help but think it had something to do with the dead pool.

"You're not skipping it" Mason said firmly, then turned to his blonde friend. "Neither are you"

"But-" Sydney stopped, noticing his look,

"Besides, you're on the lacrosse team... Don't you have to go?" Mason questioned Liam.

"I don't know..." Liam stared down the hallway with a slightly frightened look, Sydney followed his gaze to be met with nothing but a chaotic hallway."I-I. uh, don't think I can make it"

"You're coming" Mason stated, "And I'm going to sit there as you embarrass yourself in front of Sydney, then we're gonna find me a good looking lacrosse player. 'Cause statistically speaking, someone on your team has to be on my team"

Sydney chuckled at his choice of words but the laughter was short lived as she noticed Liam's panicked look.

"Okay?" Mason questioned him.

"Liam" Sydney whispered, causing him to snap out of whatever daze he was in.

"O-Okay, I'll be there" He gave a nod, before gripping Sydney's hand tighter and walking down the emptying hallways. Sydney turned and yelled a quick good bye to Mason, before turning back to Liam as they stopped in an empty staircase.

"What's wrong?" Sydney stood up another step so they were eye level and placed her hand on the side of his neck, making him look at her.

"I'm scared" Liam said softly,

"Why?" Sydney inquired gently.

Liam hesitated with his answer and Sydney moved the hand on his neck to the side of his face as she leaned her forehead against his.

"You can trust me" Liam nodded at her soothing words and went to speak, when the crackling of the intercom interrupted them.

**Lacrosse team, please report to the locker rooms, immediately.**

"Okay, so you go to your meeting and I'll be right here when you get back" Liam nodded and hoisted his back pack onto his shoulder before rushing down the hall and to the locker rooms as Sydney sat on the steps with a sigh.

It had been less then ten minutes when Liam sat himself down next to Sydney with a tired look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Sydney set her hand on his back. Liam shrugged helplessly and Sydney did the first thing that came to her mind. She placed her arms around Liam's neck and placed a small, sweet kiss on his lips. Liam lifted his hands to cradle her face as he kissed her back, Sydney was the first to pull away but didn't stray far as she kept her face near his.

"Better?" She asked with a small smile and Liam gave one in return. He was about to lean in again when a voice interrupted them.

"Hey, are you okay?" Scott called down the stairs, to his beta, as the two freshman pulled away but still sat closely.

"Liam, you have to tell us" Sydney encouraged as Scott sat crouched on the stairs behind them.

"Last night, my printer went off by itself, I couldn't turn it off. I hit the cancel button, but it just kept printing" Liam told them.

"Printing what?" Scott asked. Liam reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded paper and handed it over to Scott.

But right before he opened the paper, the trio heard a yell from Coach's office.

"What the hell is this!?" Finstock called out angrily. Scott was the first one up, with Sydney and Liam right behind him, once they got to Coach's office they froze as they looked at all the paper spilling out of the copier and onto the floor. Scott reached down and picked up one of the papers, identical to the one Liam had and examined it,

"Notice the difference?" Liam asked.

"Derek's not on the list anymore" Scott mused.

"And I'm not worth three million anymore. It's eighteen now" Liam wrapped his arms around Sydney. "Eighteen million dollars"

* * *

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait but I hope you liked this chapter! Part 2 will be the bonfire and I already have an idea for how I want that to go.

But other wise how did you like the chapter? I put Sydney's mom in there 'cause she was starting to go invisible and I wanted to show you what there relationship was like.

I also added some Siam/Lydney fluff in there. But I'm new to romantic writing so work with me here...

Okay, last thing.

Sydney's dad. Do you want to know what happened to him? or. Are you okay with the infamous father figure?

Comment below and don't forget to vote! See ya for part two!


	16. Perishable (Part 2)

"C'mon Sydney, at least pretend to be having fun" Mason complained to his friend as they pushed through the dancing bodies and towards the picnic tables strategically placed around party.

"Some people need to keep there hands to themselves" Sydney grumbled as she shoved away another pair of hands reaching towards her waist. Mason shrugged at her but grabbed her arm and gave her a sharp tug out of the crowd. Sydney sat down on the bench with a sigh, only to shoot back up as two hands placed on her shoulder.

"Woah! It's just me" Liam spoke gently, placing his arm around her shoulder. "What's got you so jumpy"

"Too many grabby hands" Mason chuckled out for Sydney as he pulled out three empty soda bottles and a bottle of beer covered in a brown paper bag.

"What?" Liam's expression turned angry as he looked over at the crowd of dancing teens.

"Calm down, I'm fine" Sydney rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smirk and lean in so her lips were by his ear. "Stop being so jealous"

"I'm not being jealous" Liam argued.

"Yes you are" Mason scoffed out as he chucked a now full pop bottle at Liam and handed one to Sydney.

"Whatever" Liam mumbled, twisting the cap off the bottle and downing it's substance quickly. Sydney widened her eye's as Liam took the beer and began refilling his bottle, taking a seat on top of the table. Sydney sat between his legs and opened her bottle, slowly drinking it, pursing her lips as the liquid burned her throat.

"This is disgusting" Sydney stated simply, tossing the bottle back to Mason. She then turned and watched skeptically as Liam downed his second bottle, glancing at Mason at who was looking at Liam chug the alcohol.

"Not going to tell me to slow down?" Liam asked his friends.

"Actually, I'm thinking keep drinking" Mason told him seriously. "I think you should get drunk. Like stumbling down, fall on your ass, passed out face in the toilet drunk"

"Why?" Liam laughed out, Sydney chuckled and leaned back completely, resting her head on Liams stomach.

"Maybe then when I ask you what's going on you'll be too drunk to lie" Mason paused at Liam's expression before continuing. "I'm not asking 'cause I wanna know. I'm asking because I want to help"

Liam frowned slightly and pulled himself up with Sydney in tow. "I'm gonna go get another drink, and yeah" Liam through his bottle carelessly on the ground "I'm getting drunk"

He wrapped an arm around Sydney's shoulders and began walking towards the crowd, but suddenly his legs went weak and he stumbled down, Sydney struggled to hold him up as Mason stood and helped heft Liam back to the bench and set him down. She turned to the bag Mason brought and pulled a bottle of water out of it, uncapping it and handing it to Liam.

"Here" Liam glanced warily at it, but Sydney was persistant and pushed it into his hands.

"Thanks" He mumbled warily as he sipped the liquid slowly.

Coming out of nowhere, Scott appeared from the crowd, holding a wobbly Malia on her feet. He set her down on the table and Sydney tossed him a water bottle that he handed to a hazy Malia and she drank it carefully. Scott then turned to his Beta, who still sat with a glazed expression as he clutched his head.

"How much has he had to drink?" Scott yelled over the crowd.

"Not enough to get him like this" Mason explained.

"Somethings happening, we need to get them out of here" Scott glanced strictly at Sydney with a knowing look as he spoke. "I think we're gonna have to, umm" Scott raised a hand to his head as he stumbled backwards, Sydney gripped his elbow to stop him from tripping over his own feet.

"How much did you drink?" Mason questioned the tipsy teen.

"Nothing. Not even a sip" Scott replied as he leaned onto the table. Sydney looked at her struggling friends and sighed, attempting to find a cure to there sudden ailment. Suddenly a loud beat of music rattled her ears and she noticed the sharp winces coming from the three were-creatures.

"Scott" Sydney whispered urgently to the older boy. "It's not the drinks, its the music"

"It's the music" Scott mumbled back, before pulling himself back to an upright stance. "I have to... I have to turn off the music"

Mason looked confusedly at Scott before nodding slightly.

"Don't let them out of your sight" Scott began staggering quickly towards the crowd.

Sydney looked at her surroundings warily and took a seat on the table next to Liam and placed a comforting hand on his knee as he groaned in pain, letting his head loll onto her shoulder.

"It's alright" She whispered, but the moment only lasted seconds as Liam was soon ripped out of her grip by a large man in a uniform.

"Hey what are you doing?! These are my friends" Sydney complained as Mason made his way next to stand next to her.

"Your friends are overly intoxicated" The guard placed up a warning hand. "They need to be escorted out"

"Okay, we'll go with them" Mason took a step forward, gripping the crook of Sydney's elbow

"That won't be necessary" The officer spoke out.

"There our friends!" Mason said angrily, taking another step forward. But he was stopped when the large man threw his arms up and pushed Mason onto the ground.

Sydney gasped and quickly went to help her friend up with the help of two lacrosse players who had come over to the commotion. Once Mason was on his feet and shooed away the boys, he turned to Sydney with a confused look as she glanced around desperatly looking where they had took her friend and boyfriend. She then glanced over at the D.J. who was still jumping around carelessly, blasting the werewolf kryptonite from the speakers. Sydney whipped around to face her friend.

"You need to turn off the music" Sydney explained urgently. "Please, I'm going to look for Malia, Scott, and Liam"

Mason gave his blonde friend a skeptical glance but nodded, Sydney gave him a small smile before she, with great precision, began to squeeze her small form through the tight crowds looking around catiously for her friends.

Sydney had just pushed open the doors to the school when the music was stopped and she sighed in relief. Loud bangs echoed down the halls and Sydney raced down the halls looking for the source of the noise. She reached a turn in the corridor where the noise was the loudest and slowed, peeking around the corner carefully and was immediatly met with the barrel of a gun.

"Don't move a muscle" Sydney froze in fear as she looked up from the gun and to the face of a tanned woman with three large scars running across her neck.

"Braeden, it's alright she's with us" Scott's calming voice was heard and Sydney glanced behind Braeden to Scott and Derek Hale, along with Liam and Malia who were pulling themselves up.

"Liam" Sydney sighed out as she rushed to the boy and embraced him in her grip, not caring that gasoline was soaking his clothes.

"Hey, I'm okay" Liam clung back tightly.

"This is why I prefer to stay home and be an introvert" Sydney rolled her eyes jokingly, slumping into her boyfriends arms.

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in forever but I got onto my schools varsity basketball team as a sophmore, so between homework and basketball, I have absolutley no time for writing. But I have made a pact with myself that I will finish this story! So please don't give up on me! I also realize that this chapter isn't the best, basically because I have to get back into the groove but have no fear I will get back into action soon hopefully!

Q.O.T.D: Once I finish season 4, would any of you continue reading if I also did season 5?

Okay, so, I just have to say I'm working my hardest to give Sydney some more character development and not to be such a random character just stuck in the story. But until then constructive critisism is always accepted and I hope you enjoyed the long awaited update!

Vote, Comment, Follow!

Love ya, Jenny!


End file.
